


Stay With Me

by MikaDiamond95



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: After Movie Timeline, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaDiamond95/pseuds/MikaDiamond95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak pernah terbayangkan bila seekor rubah dengan kelinci tinggal bersama? Well, sebenarnya cerita itu terjadi di kota Zootopia, dimana sepasang polisi yang tidak biasa, seekor rubah dan kelinci bekerja sama untuk memecahkan kasus - kasus besar, namun rupanya memilih apartemen untuk mereka berdua bukan hal yang mudah dilakukan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to : Bayu, my senpai beta reader! 
> 
> Hi! I can't keep myself to not write Zootopia fanfic about 1st OTP xD Nick/judy such cute couple and makes me like Furry genre xD 
> 
> Well since I'm noob, I only can write FLUFF like How fluffy Nick's foxtail is it xD //slap 
> 
> Hope ya enjoy it !

Kesibukan di kota metropolitan ini tidak pernah berhenti, seperti burung hantu yang tak bisa tidur, Judy Hopps sebagai polisi yang berdedikasi tinggi dan mencintai pekerjaannya kini sudah mencapai puncak batas tenaganya.

"Uuughh!" Judy meringis kesakitan ketika seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal dan kaku.

  
"Judy, kenapa dengan badanmu?" Benjamin si Leopard gendut itu prihatin ketika sang polisi kelinci itu datang dengan kondisi badan yang tidak mengenakkan.

  
"Seharian ia mengejar para hyena yang belum bayar pajak, Coyote yang menyeludupkan bunga ganja, dan menyelamatkan beruang yang terkena serangan jantung mendadak di tempat umum," jawab Nick, sang mitra polisi mungil itu sambil meminum kopinya.

  
"Yap, dan kamu sama sekali tidak membantu! Kau hanya diam saja, tidak membantu mengejar para komplotan itu atau membantuku mengangkut beruang yang seberat kulkas itu ke rumah sakit terdekat!"

  
"Hey, yang melompat dan mengejar duluan tanpa berdiskusi dulu siapa? Aku kan tidak tahu rencana fantastismu dengan telepati, daripada aku terkena omelanmu karena menggagalkanmu mengejar mereka, lebih baik aku menonton dari jauh dan memanggil ambulan~"

  
"Uuurghh!!"

  
Duo Polisi yang tidak biasa ini selalu ribut setelah mereka menjalankan misi, namun Benjamin tidak mencoba menghentikan pertikaian mereka, ia hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan memakan donat rasa stroberi itu.

  
'Paling besoknya mereka baikan lagi,' pikirnya yang tak ingin ambil pusing dengan mereka.  
Setelah selesai membuat laporan dan melembur di kantor, Judy merasakan tubuhnya semakin berat.  
"Chief Bogo, ini laporannya," ujar Judy setelah ia membawa berkas-berkas itu ke ruangan atasannya.

  
"Hmm."

  
Seperti biasanya Chief Bogo tidak merenspon dan fokus bermain ponselnya.

  
"Sir, besok sepertinya aku ingin mengambil day off, boleh?"

  
"Hmmm, sudah menyerah jadi polisi?"

  
"Eh? T-Tidak! Aku hanya sudah lama tidak membereskan apartemenku dan--"

  
"Heh, aku hanya bercanda, Opsir Hopps, kau boleh pulang sekarang,"

  
"Baik, terima kasih, Chief," Judy memberi hormat dan pergi dengan perasaan lega.

Ia tidak bertemu dengan Nick saat ia pulang, mungkin saja ia sudah pulang duluan karena ia ada janji dengan 'teman-temannya'.

'Well, aku sudah kenyang 12 jam bekerja dengannya, kalau terus-terusan aku bisa gila,' batinnya.

  
Judy sampai di apartemen kesayangannya hanya dengan 15 menit, dalam beberapa bulan kamarnya sudah tidak kosong melompong lagi, melainkan penuh dengan barang yang ia beli, berkas-berkas kepolisian, dan sampah. Plastik-plastik hitam yang menumpuk di kamarnya kini memberi bau yang tidak sedap.

  
"Hey, kelinci kecil, kamarmu sangat tidak layak dipakai, aku harap bau kamar ini tidak sampai ke kamar kita," tegur tetangganya yang lewat di depan kamarnya.

  
'Sial, sepertinya malam ini harus begadang,' pikir Judy setelah ia melepaskan seragam, lencana dan perlengkapannya.

  
Untung saja ia mengambil day off untuk besok.

* * *

 

**_‘Kringgg Kringg’_ **

  
Deringan ponsel bermerk wortel tersebut membuat kelinci abu-abu itu terbangun. Saat manik ungu itu terbuka, sinar matahari sudah menyingsing di jendelanya.

  
Rupanya ia kesiangan karena membereskan kamarnya.

  
'Sial, aku telat—eh tunggu, hari ini kan day off ... fiuhh....' pikir Judy seraya kembali berbaring sambil memandang langit-langit di kamarnya, apartemen yang ia tinggali semakin lama semakin reyot, Judy sendiri heran kenapa ia betah tinggal di tempat ini.

  
'Huh ... mungkin karena aku pergi pagi dan pulang malam ... aaah!'

  
Judy langsung mengangkat ponselnya yang sedari tadi menyala, Chief Boga dan temannya, Benjamin jarang menelponnya ketika sedang hari libur.

  
_[Oy, Carrot,]_

  
"Nick?"

  
Judy tak menduga nomor yang tak dikenal itu rupanya si teman rubahnya.

  
_[Kamu hari ini libur?? Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku?]_

  
Judy terkekeh mendengar Nick masuk sendiri pada saat ia libur.

  
'Kena karma lho!' batin si kelinci.

  
"Salahmu sendiri tidak membantuku menyelesaikan laporan-laporan kemarin."

  
_[Heehh ... Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu kalau semua tawanan kamu yang menangkapnya?]_

  
"Uuurgh! Itu salahmu sendiri tidak insiatif!" Judy mengurut kepalanya karena sakit tidur terlalu lama, ia tidak seharusnya sudah berbicara kencang di awal hari liburnya, ditambah dinding apartemennya yang tidak soundproof.

  
_[Hmmm ... ya sudah hari ini aku juga day off. Dah, Benjamin. Omong - omong apa rencanamu hari ini, Carrot?]_

  
Nick bertanya mengenai kegiatannya di hari libur? Judy sedikit terkejut.

  
"Tidak terlalu penting, hanya membereskan apartemenku yang—"

  
_[Tunggu, apartemen yang kau maksud itu apartemen yang jelek dan kotor itu?]_

  
Judy merasa tersinggung dengan sebutan kata - kata itu. "Hey! Apartemenku tidak seburuk itu!"

  
_[Nope, apartemenmu itu tempat terburuk,]_

  
'Ugh! Tahu begini aku tidak mengangkat telponnya!' Rasanya Judy ingin menonjok wajah rubah itu karena sudah menghina tempatnya.

  
"Kau sendiri tidak pernah memberitahuku rumahmu! Jangan menilai rumah orang seenaknya!"

  
"Berisikk!"

  
"Hey! Dia sedang bicara dengan pacarnya!! Jangan diganggu!"

  
"Kau yang berisik! Kalian berisik!"

  
Sahut - sahutan si kembar rusa itu malah semakin menjadi karena ucapan Judy, si kelinci itu hanya bisa menepuk jidat sambil mengelus dadanya.

  
"Wow, tetanggamu itu kurang asem sekali," Komentar Nick, ternyata Judy belum menekan tombol tutup teleponnya.

  
"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita cari apartemen untukmu? Kita sudah bekerja di kepolisian lebih dari 3 bulan, naik pangkat lagi, pastinya kamu mampu mencari tempat yang lebih bagus dari ini,"

  
Saran Nick membuat Judy speechless sampai menganga, boro - boro Nick mau membantunya, pekerjaannya saja kadang Nick suka melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab.

  
'Ada angin apa ini?' Judy tak bisa habis pikir mengenai ajakan Nick.

  
_[Uhm..Hello?? Pulsaku lama - lama habis lho, kalau mau diganti ya aku terima sih~]_

  
"Ogah, kamu sendiri aja tidak mau bayar pajak," Ledek Judy lalu ia matikan panggilan teleponnya.

  
Tetangga sebelah masih ribut meski ia sudah berhenti menelpon, Judy sudah kebal untuk tidak menghiraukan pertengkaran mereka.

  
_[Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, kutunggu di StarBug dekat stasiun RainForest ya~]_ Ujar Nick tanpa menunggu konfirmasi dari Judy lalu ia menutup telponnya.

  
Nick memang selalu bersikap seperti itu, diam ketika ia dibutuhkan, memerintah ketika Judy baru saja dapat waktu luang, dan malah lebih senang menggodanya mengenai segala kekurangan yang Judy punya ketika bekerja.

  
Namun rubah itu tidak sepenuhnya menyebalkan, ada dimana momen – momen saat Judy kehabisan akal atau sedang dalam situasi yang bahaya, musuh bebuyutannya itu pasti berubah menjadi partner yang tangkas dan dapat diandalkan, mereka melindungi satu sama lain ketika situasi mulai genting.

  
Dan itulah sisi yang membuat Judy nyaman bersama rubah itu.

  
Kalau dipikir – pikir, Judy memang jarang mendapat waktu luang untuk dirinya sendiri, dan Nick juga jarang mencuri waktu untuk pergi bermain, ia pergi menghilang paling saat ia sudah sangat jenuh atau Judy tidak menghiraukannya seharian.

  
‘Segelas kopi bersama Rubah itu tidak buruk lah untuk hari ini,’ Ujar Judy dalam hati saat ia mulai berpakaian casual dengan tas vrada yang diberikan oleh temannya saat ulang tahun.

* * *

  
Kedai Kopi itu tidak pernah sepi karena namanya yang terkenal, siang hari di dekat stasiun tersibuk itu ramai seperti biasa.

  
Para karyawan Kuda Nil beristirahat, anak – anak armadillo dan tapir baru keluar sekolah dan banyak pedagang di sebelah kedai itu membuka lapaknya untuk menyediakan makanan dan minuman demi kuntungan semata.

  
‘Mengingatkanku bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Nick,’ Judy terkikik mengingat memori ia menangkap basah si rubah itu melakukan bisnis ‘instan’nya dengan mengelabui dirinya, namun melihat hubungan ia dan rubah itu sekarang tambah membuatnya geli.

  
“Halo Nona Kelinci, apakah anda terlalu bahagia mendapat hari libur setelah sekian lama?” Saat Judy menengok kearah sumber suara, rupanya si Nicholas Wilde, rubah ganteng dengan kacamata hitamnya.  
‘Tunggu, sejak kapan Rubah itu menjadi tampan di mataku?’ Judy sampai mengucek mata ketika melihat sosok rubah itu.

  
“Kukira kamu tidak datang karena akan kembali ke Burrow, rupanya hari ini pun tidak ada kerjaan, huh? Dasar Workaholic, ck ck,” Nick menaruh Koran Zootopia Times ke atas mejanya dan menyereput kopi ketika Judy mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

  
“Apa salahnya ambil satu hari untuk libur? Lagipula kau sendiri juga sering mengambil day off sampai – sampai kerjaanmu harus aku juga yang kerjain, Huh,”

  
“Hehehe, Sorry~ Namun orang yang berbisnis sepertiku tidak pernah istirahat~”

  
Judy hanya memutarkan kedua bola mata ungunya dengan malas, Nick kembali melakukan bisnis sampingan, ia berharap si rubah itu tidak melakukan tindakan yang bertentangan dengan hokum.

  
“Omong – omong kau terima tawaranku untuk tinggal bersama?”

  
“Eh?” Sejenak Judy lupa tujuan ia menghampiri Nick. “Oh! Iya, soal itu… Hmmm….” Judy tak menemukan alasan untuk menolak maupun menerima tawarannya, ia hanya bingung.

  
‘Kalau soal jarak, apartemen yang ku tinggal sekarang tidak terlalu jauh, dan kalau soal perlu apa tidak… Aku tidak merasa butuh pindah… Tapi… Kenapa Nick ingin mengajakku?’

  
“Kasih aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus pindah dan juga kenapa harus sekamar denganmu?”

  
“Hmm? Kau takut dimakan?”

  
“B—Bukan! Hanya saja… Aneh kalau kau tiba – tiba mengajak…”

  
Nick melepaskan kacamata yang cukup mengalihkan pandangan itu dan menghela napas.

  
"Well, aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa alasanku mengajakmu, dan aku juga tidak memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau--Ini hanya sekedar ide sih~"

  
Kaki Judy mulai bergerak mengetuk lantai kayu, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika ia mulai berpikir keras.

  
"Bukannya tidak mau-- Tapi kalau tidak terlalu penting aku juga jadi malas karena pindahan itu merepotkan--Kau tahu kan berkas - berkas di apartemenku lebih banyak daripada di kantor?"

 

"Hmmm, kalau begitu kita hunting dulu cari tempat sewa apartemen yang ideal, Bagaimana?"

  
"Heh? Sekarang?"

  
"Yep, kapan lagi? Kau tidak mau diganggu kan kalau sedang kerja di kantor? Daripada membuang waktu

karena tidak memiliki hobby--"

  
"Hey!! Kata siapa aku tidak memiliki hobby!? Aku punya! Sparing di Boxing, kau ingat?"

  
"Egh, Hobbymu tidak selucu penampilanmu,"

  
"Biarin, Hmph!"

  
Nick langsung mengambil kunci mobil kantor dan koran. "Ayo kita berangkat,"

  
Seharian itu sang kelinci dan rubah yang berprofesi polisi itu berkeliling mencari apartemen sewa baru mereka. Tidak mudah karena mereka berdua memiliki pendapat yang berbeda.

  
Judy ingin ada ruangan kerja dan kamar mereka terpisah, sedangkan Nick ingin ruang tamu yang luas dan kamar yang memiliki balkon. namun jika di gabungkan kedua permintaan mereka maka mereka akan mendapat harga kamar yang sangat mahal, solusinya salah satu dari mereka harus mengalah, dan tentu saja keputusan itu membuat mereka malah beradu mulut, membuat sang Alpaca yang melayani mereka di Agensi Sewa Apartemen ini pusing kepala.

  
"Bagaimana kalian mengunjungi beberapa kamar yang berpotensial untuk kalian?" Ujar sang Alpaca berbulu lembut itu.

  
Judy melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang dan tempat - tempat yang akan mereka datangi juga tidak terlalu jauh. Dua binatang mamalia itu mengangguk.

  
Tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi membuat mereka berdua cukup puas, ruang tamu yang luas, kamar tambahan yang bisa digunakan Judy dan Balkon yang indah karena ada tempat hiasan bunga, namun sayangnya kamar tidurnya hanya satu ruangan, plus tempat tidur King Size Bed.

  
Judy langsung meminta pergi ke tempat selanjutnya.

  
Tempat kedua jauh berbeda dari yang pertama, ruang tamu yang sempit dan tak ada balkon, hanya ada jendela, namun tersedia dua kamar tempat tidur yang cukup besar, Nick tidak menyukai tempat ini, akhirnya mereka pindah lagi ke tempat lain.

  
Tempat ketiga dekat dengan kantor mereka, Judy senang melihat lokasinya, namun sayangnya, kamarnya super sempit, dan kondisinya tidak semulus yang sebelum - sebelumnya, Judy terpaksa merelakan tempat ini.

  
Tempat terakhir sebelum tur mencari kamar ini selesai merupakan tempat terburuk yang pernah mereka datangi.

  
Memang sesuai permintaan mereka, kamar tidur terpisah dengan balkon dan ruangan tambahan, namun lingkunganya dekat dengan tempat pembuangan sampah plus merupakan kawasan kumuh di daerah itu. Nick sampai ogah masuk karena bau yang menyengat dari kamar mereka.

  
Dengan berat hati, mereka tidak membuah hasil dengan mengunjungi beberapa kamar, Nick awalnya ingin menyudahi saja aktivitas random mereka, namun Judy yang mendadak semangat dengan sifat keras kepalanya mengajak Nick mencari tempat apartemen mereka minggu depannya.

* * *

  
Semenjak itu, aktivitas mereka nambah satu lagi, yaitu mencari tempat sewaan kamar mereka yang sesuai dengan impian mereka.

  
Judy yang biasanya sibuk kini makin sibuk dengan membawa brosur sewa apartemen ke mana - mana, bahkan Judy menelpon teman lamanya untuk bertanya - tanya mengenai tempat tinggal yang bisa ia tempati.

  
"Waow, baru kali ini aku melihat Judy semangat selain pekerjaannya," Komentar Benjamin ketika melihat Judy semangat menghunting brosur, Nick yang sedang menyeruput Hot Choco nya menyeringai.

  
"Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka ia menjadi bersemangat seperti ini,"

“ _Tundra_? Hmmm Terlalu dingin, _Sahara_?? Terlalu Panas. _Rain Forest_?? Enak sih sebenarnya—“

  
“Terlalu lembab, Jangan, buluku tidak kuat—“

  
Mendengar keluhan dan banyak permintaan dari client yang tak biasa ini, Alicia si Alpaca hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sudah satu bulan mereka bolak – balik mengunjunginya dan mencari tempat apartemen untuk mereka masih tidak membuah hasil.

  
Dan sekarang dimana ia seharusnya mendapat hari libur kini tersita karena dua polisi yang sedang berlibur ini meminta tolong bantuannya.

  
‘Kalau saja aku bukan teman baik si kelinci ini, mungkin sudah kuusir dari kemarin, tapi—‘ Sang Alpaca kembali memerhatikan obrolan mereka.

  
‘Mereka sungguh imut sekali kalau sedang akur, Kyuuu!—‘

  
“Hmmm… Alicia, apakah kamu ada sewa kamar yang sesuai dengan permintaan kita di Hutan Tundra?”  
“Haah? Yakin mau tinggal di kawasan sana?”

  
“Shuuush, habis kamu complain terus kalau di Rain Forest maupun Sahara—“

  
“Mau bagaimana lagi, aku bukan binatang tropis, Huh, kasihan bulu – bulu indahku ini—“

 

‘Lama – lama kucukur bulumu nanti…’ Umpat Judy dalam hati.

  
Melihat perseturuan mereka hari ini yang tak kunjung kelar, Alicia mengeluarkan salah satu jurus pamungkasnya. “Bagaimana kalau kalian datang ke Pameran ini?”

  
Alpaca itu mengeluarkan sebuah brosur mengenai Pameran Sewa Apartemen yang murah di Balai Zootopia, tentunya membuat Telinga Judy kembali berdiri, tanpa ragu ia ambil brosur itu.

  
“Wah! Ide Bagus, Alicia, Terima kasih!” Judy langsung menyalami tangan temannya. “Ayo, Nick, cumin 15 menit dari sini ke Balai Zootopia, kita tidak boleh membuang – buang waktu, Yay!”

  
“Wew, dia sedang nge-high—“ Belum sempat Nick meledeknya, dasi favoritnya ditarik oleh Judy dan mereka pamit pergi, Alicia melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum melihat mereka.

  
Balai Zootopia adalah salah satu tempat yang sering mengadakan event – event local maupun internasional, Judy sering melihat acara – acara konser maupun Exhibitions yang popular diadakan ditempat itu, namun karena sekarang ia sibuk kerja, ia tidak sempat mengecheck dan mengunjungi tempat itu.

  
Kini ia dan Nick sedang berdiri di depan pintu pameran tersebut, rupanya lebih ramai dari yang ia kira.  
“Woah! Ternyata banyak peminatnya!”

 

“Tentu saja, hanya di pameran ini kita bisa dapat apartemen bagus dengan harga murah tapi—“

  
“Yay! Aku tidak sabar! Ayo masuk!” Judy kembali menarik dasinya bagaikan rantai yang menarik Nick, namun Nick tidak pernah protes kalau Judy sudah memerlakukannya seperti anjing, entah kenapa ia terlalu malas untuk menegur kelinci yang cepat naik darah itu.

  
Seperti dugaannya, banyak booth dan miniature apartement yang mereka tawarkan di gelar di dalam gedung itu, peminatnya pun tidak kalah banyak, Judy kewalahan ketika ia mencoba ikut salah satu booth yang menyediakan apartemen ‘Segalanya Ada’.

  
Tak hanya itu, apartemen yang di kawasan lain lebih sadis yang ia kira, tak hanya harganya yang melambung tinggi, ada juga lokasi tidak strategis, dan yang paling ribet adalah...

  
“Untuk Apartemen ini hanya khusus hewan – hewan yang bukan berbulu—“

  
“Tidak boleh ada Predator di kawasan ini!”

  
“Tempat ini penuh dengan predator, aku tidak yakin kelinci ini akan nyaman—“

“Mohon maaf tempat ini hanya diperuntukan untuk pengusaha – pengusaha yang sukses di Zootopia—“

  
“Anda yakin tinggal bersama Rubah?”

  
“C-CUKUP!” Setelah sekian lama mengunjungi booth – booth di dalam pameran itu, ekspetasi selama ini yang ia lihat kini hancur belur dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi.

  
Nick yang mengikutinya dari tadi tidak mengatakan apa – apa, ia biarkan Judy berjalan ke salah satu Menara Girrafe, menara yang paling tertinggi di Zootopia. Biasanya mereka berdua suka duduk di lantai paling atas sambil mengeluh mengenai pekerjaan mereka, ya, ini bukan pertaam kali mereka Sightseeing Zootopia.

  
Ketika mereka sampai di lantai paling teratas, dimana mereka bisa mengakses pintu yang dikunci karena sedang dalam renovasi dan mereka mendapat izin untuk menjaga tempat itu, Judy langsung duduk di salah satu spot favoritnya.

  
“Hahh..” Lagi – lagi Judy menghela nafas, ia tak menyangka mencari tempat tinggal yang baru bersama partnernya lebih susah dari yang ia bayangkan, dan bahkan ia sampai lupa tujuan mengapa ia mencari tempat kerja baru.

  
Nick duduk disampingnya sambil menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut. “Sabar, Judy, memang dunia ini tidak pernah seindah yang kamu bayangkan, menyelamatkan para predator dari penyakit misterius tidak membuat kota ini menjadi baik…“

  
Judy mengangguk pelan. “Iya, aku tahu, aku tak senaif saat pertama kali datang kesini, memang namanya dunia nyata harus dihadapi dengan tegas dan lapang dada—“

  
Judy memindahkan tangan rubah itu dari diantara telinganya ke kedua tangannya. “Aku terima kalau mereka menyinggung soal kelinci sebagai minoritas disini tapi—“ Manik ungu itu bertemu dengan manic Hijau milik rubah itu.

  
“Aku tidak terima kalau Nick yang di judge oleh mereka,”

  
Ekspresi Nick pun terkejut mendengar pernyataanya, lalu bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang lembut, ia elus kelinci itu.

  
“Heh, Rubah sepertiku tak perlu dilindungi, aku sudah terbiasa dicaci maki oleh masyarakat social, lagipula yang membuatku penasaran, kenapa akhir – akhir ini kau malah semangat mencari tempat tinggal baru?”

  
“Hmmm? Habisnya saat pertama kali kita tur mencari kamar sewa, rasanya asyik aja jalan – jalan di tempat baru dan lingkungan baru, rasanya pikiranku menjadi segar dan berharap bisa menemukan tempat yang ideal, well, selama ini aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan lingkungan kecuali pekerjaanku, tapi ketika setelah tur itu aku menjadi semangat!”

  
“Hahaha, sepertinya kau butuh liburan yang sangat panjang untuk berlibur sambil berkeliling Zootopia,”

  
“Heh, sayangnya aku tidak semalas dirimu, Nick, tapi… Kalau saja tabunganku cukup, aku tidak keberatan~”  
“Hmmm~”

  
Keduanya menikmati indahnya malam Zootopia diatas gedung, dengan iseng rubah itu mengeluarkan suara tiruan lolongan serigala, dan menyebabkan serigala – serigala di kota itu kembali melolong sepanjang malam, Judy dan Nick tak berhenti tertawa sampai di apartemennya Judy.

“Sampai ketemu besok,” Ujar Nick ketika Judy membuka pintu apartemennya.

  
“Iya, terima kasih sudah mengantar, tumben kamu mau datang kesini—“

  
“Hmmm, takutnya ada yang mengincarmu karena kelaparan~”

  
“Hahaha, mana mungkin, lagipula akan kuserang binatang itu dengan jurus karate ku, Hah!”

  
Nick menganggap jurus bela diri Judy sebagai candaan, ia tertawa sampai lupa tetangga Judy yang disebelahnya sangat gampang ribut.

  
“Bye, Carrot,” Hidung hitam milik Nick itu menyentuh di pipi Judy lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya, Judy diam seribu bahasa ketika baru sadar apa yang dilakukan Nick.

* * *

  
“Jadi setelah mencari berminggu – minggu sampai satu bulan kalian sibuk mencari, kalian memutuskan mengambil kamar yang pertama kali kalian datangin?”

  
Ujar Benjamin setelah mendengar cerita panjang lebar dari Judy yang baru selesai bertugas di Kota Tundra, kebetulan saja Nick sebentar lagi selesai melapor di kantor Chief Bogo, jadi Judy menunggu di Administrasi bersama Benjamin.

  
“Iya, dan kita membayar uang sewa separuh – separuh supaya kita mengurusi pakaian kita masing – masing!”  
“Waow, kalian memang—AJAIB!” Seru Benjamin sambil memakan donat terakhirnya, “Omong – omong baru kali ini aku dengar ada seorang herbivore tinggal dengan predatornya, sangat ironi bukan??”

  
“Hahaha, soal seperti itu sudah tidak penting lagi di zaman sekarang, Ben, Eh! Nick! Disini!” Judy melambaikan tangannya ketika Nick keluar dari ruangan Chief Bogo sambil celingak – celinguk.

  
“Ah, kukira kau pulang duluan, Carrot,” Ujar Nick dengan wajah lega. “Bagaimana aku bisa pulang duluan? Kuncinya kan di aku~ Salahmu sendiri tidak duplikat kunci ini kemarin~”

  
Kini Judy meledek balik kepada Nick yang sedang kelelahan, karena minggu ini bagiannya membuat dan mengumpulkan laporan untuk Chief Bogo.

  
“Baiklah, ingatkan aku untuk duplikat kunci ini nanti, Duluan ya, Ben,” Sapa Nick saat melewati Benjamin yang sibuk mencari snack tambahan.

  
“Yosh, hati – hati kalian berdua menjadi target infotaiment, Hahahaa!” Tawa Benjamin tak terdengar lagi ketika mereka berdua keluar ruangan.

  
Sebelum sampai di apartemen mereka berdua, Judy mampir ke toko sayuran untuk masakan malam nanti, sedangkan Nick ingin membeli Pizza sebagai perayaan kepindahan mereka.

  
“Carrot, kardus – kardus pindahanmu sudah lengkap semua?”

  
“Iya, lagian kardus yang berisi barang personal hanya satu, sisanya semua berkas – berkas di kantor—“

  
“Gila, 20 kardus itu? Kamu itu lebih parah dari penyakit Workaholic—“

  
“Hey! Itu juga ada berkas punyamu tahu!”

“Hahaha, canda, Carrot, aku terima mengerjakan kerjaanmu asalkan Laundryku juga dicuci—“

  
“Hey, ingat perjanjiannya? Kerjakan masing – masing atau dikenakan denda bayar sewanya, fufufu—“

  
“Sial, Carrot semakin pintar dan licik, Huh?”

  
“Siapa yang nularin cerdiknya ya? Ohya, Partnerku yang pemalas dan banyak akal!”

  
“Hahaha,” Nick terus tertawa tanpa memedulikan ledekan kelinci itu 

  
Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di apartemen baru mereka, sederhana namun bersih dan menyejukkan, tetangga jarang ada yang muncul, sekalinya ada juga sangat sopan dan baik, benar – benar lingkungan yang membuat dua binatang beda ras ini betah.

  
“Nick, terima kasih ya,”

  
“Hmm, soal?”

  
“Ajakanmu soal pindah, mungkin bagimu itu hanya sekedar ide lewat dan mencari suasana baru, tapi bagiku ini sesuatu yang berarti di hidupku,”

  
Nick tersenyum mendengar ucapan tulus dari kelinci itu. “Meskioun hanya sekedar ide lewat, aku tidak sembarang lho mengajak orang tinggal bersama, lagipula aku capek kamu bertanya terus mengenai tempat tinggalku,”

 

"Salahmu tidak pernah memberitahumu dimana kamu tinggal, bagaimana aku bisa menghampirimu kalau ada emergency?" 

"Hmm.. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak mau memberitahumu~" 

  
“Heh, dasar!" Judy memukul lengannya sambil tersenyum. 

  
Meskipun bibir mereka terus mengucapkan ledekan dan umpatan, namun mereka terus lanjut menyimpan waktu bersama di tempat kerja maupun saat mereka istirahat.

  
Judy sama sekali tidak menyesal, terutama soal memilih kamar yang hanya ada satu, yang berarti mereka tidur di tempat tidur yang sama, meskipun Nick lebih sering tidur di sofa.

  
Namun Judy tidak membenci kehangatan yang dapat ia rasakan dari pelukan Nick di malam hari.

 

**Fin**


End file.
